


Ad infinitum

by Karven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M, Memory Loss, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Songfic, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karven/pseuds/Karven
Summary: Он любит есть песочные печенья с орехами и запивать их горячим шоколадом.Любил сладость карамели на влажных губах, когда-то любимого смертного.И ненавидит кровь и куски кожи младенцев на своей одежде.Ненавидит быть на войне. Буквально впитывать в себя чужие страдания.Выпивать их горе, вместе с тем отдавая свою радость и счастье.Ненавидит, ведь такова судьба Пророка.





	Ad infinitum

**Author's Note:**

> Плейлист:   
> Музыка из Наруто – грустная мелодия;   
> The Doors – Carmina Burana - Introduction;   
> Моцарт – Реквием по мечте (пианино);   
> UNREAL – Кали.

Кап. Кап. Капли дождя скатываются по крыше вниз. И ударяются о камни старого разбитого асфальта.  
Шаг. Второй. Третий.  
Люди идут. Не оборачиваясь. Даже не пытаясь помочь.  
Золотистые кудри грязными лентами лежат под чужими ногами.  
Кап. Кап.  
Запястья в крови. Из-под кожи выглядывают бордовые от крови кости. Когда тяжелые подошвы ступают на руки, в очередной раз хрустит. Этого не слышно за городской суетой.  
Кап. Кап.  
Дождь уже заканчивается.  
Футболка промокла еще утром в грязной луже. Неважно. Рисунок спереди стал совсем неразличимым. Край снизу и рукава порвались. Шорты и трусы пропитаны дождевой водой.  
Из горизонта выглядывает долгожданное солнце. Лучи идут вдоль темных улиц и переулков.  
У самого начала моста вблизи перил лежит тело. Никто не знает кто это. Откуда? И что вообще случилось с этим человеком?  
Бедные и богатые. Здоровые и больные. Люди идут мимо. Нет различий в социальном статусе очередного прохожего или его здоровье.  
Когда старенькая бабушка запнулась о ногу лежащего и едва не упала, ее поддержали. И донесли на руках до самой квартиры, бесконечно сочувствуя и проклиная «очередного пьяницу».  
Уличный беспризорник наблюдал. Тем же вечером он просил старшего помощи. Не себе — тому полутрупу, что уже второй день валялся на улице.  
Ночью самые сильные ребята с трудом смогли утащить человека к себе, в частично разрушенный и покинутый всеми жильцами дом.  
Скорую вызвали ближе к утру, когда поняли, что иначе юноша умрет.  
Врачи даже не удивились, увидев, куда их вызвали.  
Понимающие целители тела и … души. Они понимали причины такой бескорыстной доброты.  
Помощь ближнему своему — чем не искупление грехов?  
Всеми покинутые дети воровали и, если было нужно, убивали. Раскаяние несло в себе очищение души. Вера в рай давала жить, а не существовать.  
Они знали — общество их не примет. Просто не поймут причин, довольствуясь самим фактом греховности.  
Живя лишь надеждой. Верой в счастливое будущее…  
Дети не знали, кого спасли. Не знали и о плате юного Пророка, что так глупо решил покинуть этот грязный мир.

***

Юношу выписали через полгода. Именно столько понадобилось врачам, чтобы вылечить тело. Но не душу…  
Его приютил один из хирургов, оперировавших его. Мужчина по имени Эдгар. Он все понял и старался реже попадаться на глаза изнасилованному парню.  
В доме врача было довольно уютно. Его жена и взрослая дочь были не слишком довольны неожиданному гостю, но помогали чем могли. Даже нашли съемную квартиру две недели спустя и оплатили ее.  
Прощаясь с юношей, Эдгар спросил его имя. Мелодичное «Лель» он услышал уже за захлопнувшейся дверью.

***

Лель. Нежный и сильный. Бесконечно странный. Печальный в своем видении истины.  
За ним тянулся шлейф его аромата. Запаха лжи и разочарования.  
Он шел, задумчиво смотря вперед. К истокам прошлого и настоящего.  
Ведя окровавленными ладонями по щекам, шее, плечам коленопреклоненного юноши, Лель слабо приподнимал уголки губ. Лишь в подобии улыбки, но и этого им хватало. Тем, кто смотрел. Склоненные головы в жесте полной покорности. Для него это не было чем-то необычным или странным.  
Все слишком просто. Он шептал на латыни, изгоняя демонов. И призывал их обратно.  
Лишь игра. Ломаные движение тонких пальцев. Резкий взмах — марионетка безвольно падает. Обвисает, не зная, что эта бурлящая энергия сломала хрупкие кости в ладони.  
Кровь течет вниз. Мгновенно сворачивается и вновь становится жидкой.  
Сила времени. Энергия мира и пространства.  
Прикосновения липких душ. Грязно. Мерзко.  
Они все быстрее проходят сквозь тела людей.  
Они все быстрее лишают людей их душ. Эмоций.  
Души лишают обычных смертных души. Смешно, не правда ли?  
Это было бы страшно.  
Это было бы больно.  
Пророк. Так его называли с самого начала. Мальчика, что освещал всем путь своими слепыми глазами.  
Его звали. Плакали и молили о помощи. О спасении. Снова и снова.  
Рай пылал в огне страдания, когда Пророк изливал свою горечь и боль.  
«Лель». Орет. Кричит, изливая все прошение. Как просьбу. Как молитву. Мир просит о помощи. Снова.  
Невидящий взгляд Пророка смотрит в никуда. «Слабый. Бесконечно слабый». Шепот, который никто из смертных никогда не слышал. И не услышит.  
Пророки не говорят с людьми. Как и мир. Правило, как закон. Оно неизменно.  
«Лель». Ветер шипит это слово. Это имя. Его нельзя забыть или изменить. На уровне инстинктов мозг будет хранить заложенную в него информацию даже после смерти.  
Он любит есть песочные печенья с орехами и запивать их горячим шоколадом.  
Любил сладость карамели на влажных губах когда-то любимого смертного.  
И ненавидит кровь и куски кожи младенцев на своей одежде.  
Ненавидит быть на войне. Буквально впитывать в себя чужие страдания.  
Выпивать их горе, вместе с тем отдавая свою радость и счастье.  
Ненавидит, ведь такова судьба Пророка.  
Его предназначение. Дар и плата за способности. За то, что он чувствует. Пусть даже и не видит, но ощущает.  
Он идет. Не обращает внимание на чужие взгляды и попытки остановить.  
Идет напрямик к душам своих… Нет, не врагов. Тех, кто был молчалив и не пытался помочь. Безразличие стало для них грехом.  
Пророк шел карать своих обидчиков, прорываясь через высших.  
Бесы взвизгивали и похрюкивали от ужаса, пытаясь сбежать. Позади — легионы демонов и ангелов. Черное и белое вместе. И все ради, казалось бы, мелочной цели — защитить.  
Отомстив, Лель потеряет себя.  
Испытание человечностью одно из самых важных.  
Покарает — сам станет таким же жалким человечком. Лишь пересилив себя, он постигнет сущность Пророка.  
Он шел, не думая о последствиях. Не вспоминал о клятвах и обещаниях. Пророк не видел таких родных сейчас объятий, но почувствовал тепло на талии.  
Сухие теплые губы на шее не были для него шоком. Лель прижимал влажное от жара тело к себе, зарывался пальцами в шелк волос…  
Он ласкал кого-то неизвестного, но оттого не менее родного, на глазах высших сущностей. Позабыв и о каре безразличных.  
Пророк редко позволял себе расслабиться, но прижимаясь к тому, именно тому смертному, он подчинялся.  
— Кай, мой верный Кай, — Лель говорил, но его губы не шевелились. Он видел душу своего когда-то бывшего возлюбленного, но его глаза были слепы.  
— Ты исполнил свою клятву, Плетущий путь, — эхо ударялось о невидимые стены и раздавалось все громе, вещая всему миру о долге, что был исполнен.  
Нечеловеческие звуки. Отголоски древних сил пели в каждой букве. Вердикт Судьи отдавал запахом природы. И смерти.

***

Вопросы. Ответы. Все так серо, что хочется забыть себя. Потом.  
Все — после.  
Вздох. Обжигающие касания. Давно забытая робость. И бурное, бесконечно многогранное счастье.  
Сладострастная дрожь. Касания, губы, руки…  
Неважно.  
Поцелуй. Еще один. И еще… Еще…  
Гладкость кожи чуть выше колена. Капли соленого пота оседают на языке.  
Выгнутая спина. Волосы Кая зажаты в ладони его возлюбленного.  
Дрожь. Сладкий запах желания. Ноги разводятся в древнем, как сам мир, приглашении.  
Всхлипы. Жадные вздохи удовольствия. Трение влажных тел.  
Вздох. Прикосновение губ к беззащитной шее — высочайший знак доверия.  
Толчок. Учащенное дыхание кажется слишком громким в полной тишине.  
— Лель…— на выдохе. Пальцы мнут белоснежные простыни. Капелька пота скользит вдоль позвоночника и исчезает в расщелине ягодиц.  
Осторожные движения. Ласки на грани безумия.  
Вдох. Слишком резкий. Пальцы Пророка скользят по бедрам, пояснице. Легкие дразнящие движения словно в противовес резким толчкам члена.  
Выдох. Меж красиво очерченных уст на мгновение появляется язык и скользит по коже, увлажняя губы.  
Сладко…

***

Красивый… Нежный… Его запах на Кае дразнил. Манил своей недоступностью, хотя взять его было очень легко.  
Наваждение плыло ярким маревом перед глазами.  
Взглядов мало. Этого слишком мало для жгучего голода тепла.  
Прикосновения. Кожа обугливается, стоит лишь Пророку близко поднести руку к его возлюбленному.  
Слова… Слова передавали весь ворох чувств. Лель смотрел с пустотой во взгляде, все сильнее погружаясь в себя от каждого сказанного слова Кая.  
Он смотрел, не имея возможности ответить.  
— …Очень чувственный. Ты знаешь, каково это, тысячелетиями корчиться от боли? Видеть какого именно оттенка красного твои кишки? И сердце, — его страх боли слышался в каждом слове. Звуке. Кай говорил громко и, внезапно, срывался на шепот, — Да ты даже не представляешь, как это, когда демон ест твое тело, а ты должен, просто обязан, пожелать приятного аппетита и не сопротивляться! — всхлип от бессильной злости.  
Он внезапно замолчал. И, чуть помедлив, продолжил уже спокойным голосом:  
— Мне обещали сотню лет без боли за каждый день, что ты будешь счастлив. Что ж, спасибо, — кривая усмешка, — Восемь столетий спокойной не-смерти ты мне обеспечил. Благодарствую, — Кай исполнил шутливый поклон и напоследок искренне улыбнулся. А после исчез, не дожидаясь ответа.

***

Лель кричал, прося забрать Дар. Но ему не ответили.  
Он молил, пройдя сотни испытаний. Но ему не ответили.  
И тогда Пророк решил силой отдать свое. Такого Мир еще не видел.  
Никто не знал, что он решится совершить Преступление. Нарушив закон, юный Пророк воссоздал мечты людей. Всех людей.  
Те, кто мечтал о детях, получили их.  
Те, кто мечтал о времени, получили его.  
Миллиарды людей загадывали, и их пожелания сбывались.  
Вот только… Младенцы умирали через пару секунд после рождения. Мечтавшие о времени стали песчинками стекла в часах жизни своих близких.  
Все мечты сбывались… В своей извращенной сути.  
Пророк проклял этот Мир, и ему пришлось заплатить.

***

_Люди идут. Не оборачиваясь. Даже не пытаясь помочь.  
Золотистые кудри грязными лентами лежат под чужими ногами.  
Запястья в крови. Из кожи выглядывают бордовые от крови кости. Когда тяжелые подошвы ступают на руки, в очередной раз хрустит. Этого не слышно за городской суетой.  
Дождь уже заканчивается…_


End file.
